


Breaking point

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aggression, Dubious Morality, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The anger was pent up just beneath his skin, it felt like only nanometers from emerging to the outside world, until it erupted in one blinding flash and striking repeatedly the other boy.[now updated]





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, posting this ~~short one shot~~ just to give you a sign I'm still alive and do not completely forgot about this fandom... oh, look, there is more. Grab some more hot, abusing porn.

The anger was pent up just beneath his skin, it felt like only nanometers from emerging to the outside world. No wonder he snapped when one of the pets (he still made a point of not counting himself among them) pushed him. They had verbally insulted him from some time now but, disappointed by his lack of reaction, this one got further to force him into some action.

And forced into the action he was, anger erupting in one blinding flash, as he punched the kid with all he got. The boy might screamed, Riki barely registered that. He noticed his opponent backing away hastily but instead of stopping him, it only stimulated him to more violence. He hit the kid with clenched fist once, twice, watching how his nose started to bleed as if in slow motion. The pet provided too little resistance but that was all he got, so he went with the only available target.

Soon the boy was brought to the ground, _what a weak breed Tanagura had_ , and Riki did not kick him but fell upon him bodily, pummeling him with his fists. As he straddled the boy, beating him up, blooding his knuckles, it felt like a poor substitute of his earlier life in the slums. They probably shout at him to stop but he couldn’t care less. In that moment all the conscious thoughts were gone, everything was covered in the red haze of rage.

He didn’t stop until the security forcefully removed him from his prey. Pain blossomed in his chest as the stun baton hit him there. He wheezed in a breath that was forced out of his lungs and the world started to clear itself. First thing he noticed, cursing himself for looking for that at the same time, was the waterfall of platinum hair. Voices reached him later, sounds first, meaning later.

Someone he didn’t know, probably the owner of the beaten pet shouted at Iason, pointing between Riki and the lying boy. Iason seemed calm and unmoved as always but Riki, after too many obedience lessons, could detect the hidden warning in his cold voice. He wondered if the offended owner would hear that too, before he’d bring a catastrophe upon himself. His hair weren’t blonde.

The pet on the ground moaned and shifted slightly so Riki knew it was alive.

 

* * *

 

 

On the ride home, when he sat upon the cold expensive skin of the limousine upholstery, Riki observed Iason carefully, from under his lashes, trying to guess in how much trouble he was. After this many months under that man’s control he was getting better and better at reading the near-invisible body language.

From what he could tell, there was no unusual strain in the perfectly still android body of his master.

“You could kill that boy,” said Iason all of a sudden, causing Riki to jump.

The mongrel hid his surprise quickly by shrugging.

“His life ain’t worth a shit. He’s just a pet.”

“You’re a pet too,” there was nothing in that tone giving the speaker’s mood. Iason could be reproachful as well as amused. “Yet you never once tried to take your life.”

“I’m not that cowardly.”

“Mongrel code of honor will never cease to surprise me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Riki could play nonchalant and hid his fear of Iason but he couldn’t deny he was all tense with anticipation when after reaching the penthouse, Iason sent Daryl away and ordered Riki calmly to remove his clothes. An idea to disobey run through Riki’s mind but that will probably only result in Daryl shedding off his own clothes against his impotent protests. So he pulled off his top, smearing it red with the blood from his split knuckles, then unbuckled and slid down his trousers, along with the underwear. Air conditioner made the temperature just a bit too cold for standing naked in the room.

“Kneel.”

“No.”

He expected a blow, an outburst of pain in his crotch from the ring, at the very least Iason effortlessly pushing him down where he wanted him. Instead he got a brief smile and fingers brushing his cheek deceptively gently.

“You really like to fight, don’t you?” mused Iason. “You live for it. But what if, instead of the pain you crave, I give you only the pleasure?”

Iason’s slender fingers embraced Riki’s cock, moving up and down the shaft sensuously.

Riki shuddered, then jumped back, out of his reach. “What do you mean ‘crave pain’?! I’m not some fucking masochist! Don’t use that mind games on me.”

“Oh but you are.”

Iason did not pursue after him, he simply touched his ring. Riki braced himself but what came was not the shot of agony but the mild buzzing that soon coerced his cock to raise. He hated that he got no control over his body reactions, that that control was literally in Iason’s little finger.

“See? Just now, you expected me to activate the pain mode. You _wanted_ me to,” Iason purred, stroking his equivalent of the pet ring and Riki could feel every touch mimicking upon his hardening cock.

He snarled at Iason, not trusting his own voice anymore.

Now he was sure what shone in Iason’s eyes was amusement. He wanted nothing more than to wipe off that smug expression, even as his hard-on demanded attention in an alarmingly rapid pace.

“Shut up. It’s not me who get off on pain and suffering. If what you say was true, I’d be hard after any brawl. I wasn’t.”

“It is not about the physical pain alone. It is about submitting to someone stronger than you, that is what excite you. In your relationship with Guy, who was on top?”

Riki growled. He didn’t care he acted like the dog they called him, he wanted to cry, to howl, to bite.

Iason chuckled softly. “That’s what I thought.”

Riki moved his way but Iason tranquilly upped the ring vibrations and the mongrel landed on his knees, groping his painfully hard cock. It pulsed hotly under his hand.

“Very good,” commented Iason emotionlessly, “you've taken your time but you’re finally following the order. Now be a good pet and finish the job.”

Shaking with fury and need, Riki begun to stroke his cock.

He wanted to do a quick job about it, to get himself off and be done with that but, as always, Iason wanted a spectacle. The ring still clenched the head of his cock tightly, even as he was way past being ready to come. Iason did not let him until he was whimpering pathetically and almost drooling. Orgasm wrecked his whole body, numbing it with pleasure for blissful seconds until it passed and shame and humiliation washed away any satisfaction.

Then came the spark of fear as Iason suddenly stood closer to him, gathering him in his arms and leading to the spacious bed. Still weak after the orgasm, Riki could not offer any protest as Iason spread his legs and forced one dry finger into his twitching hole. Finding his prostate, Iason worked at it relentlessly until the mongrel’s cock started to swell once more. When he withdrew, it was only to retrieve a vial of lubricant and then his fingers were back, two at once.

“Stay,” warned Iason as Riki shifted his hips. The command made him obey almost on automation, before he really thought about it. Realizing that made him renew his struggles to get out of Iason’s touch.

Iason put his other hand at Riki’s pelvis, holding him down. “You want to be hurt that badly that you won’t let me prepare yourself?” The fingers crooked inside of Riki, sending a jolt of pain almost like a sick kind of gratification. “Couldn’t take what you needed from the fight itself so you’re determined to have that from me?”

“Shut up,” grounded Riki even as his cock twitched at the sting of pain.

Iason, damn him, must have noticed his reactions of course for he pinched Riki’s nipple next. Riki moaned and turned his head away from that knowing blue gaze, half-hiding his flushed face in the pillows.

“There is no need for shame,”  said Iason conversionally as if he wasn’t fucking Riki with his fingers at the same time, “As I tell you continuously, a sense of modesty is irrelevant for a pet. Look at me.”

Riki glared at him because refusing eye-contact felt like too much of a cowardice.

“That’s better,” whispered Iason and pulled out his fingers with a wet pop. “Now turn on your stomach.”

Riki did that as well because at this point he was sure Iason was going to fuck him and there was nothing he can do to deter him at such times, and he much preferred it when Iason didn’t see his face while taking him. There was still the aggravatingly long moment when Riki could hear, but not see Iason shedding off his own clothes and moving behind him.

Finally mattress dipped under the additional weigh as Iason settled behind him. Hands on his waist raised Riki’s pelvis higher but when he tried to get up on his arms as well to level his body, one of Iason’s palms slid to the scruff of his neck, pressing his upper body to the pillows. The position, his ass raised in the air and head submissively lowered, felt vulnerable even before Iason took him.

When Iason slid into him, though gentler than usual, it was still impossibly deep. Riki gritted his teeth against any moans and concentrated on staying still and pliant, as Iason’s thrusts rocked him rhythmically. It wasn’t that he wanted to wrench free, not anymore, when the pleasure was building up from the regular shoves, smooth and slow, with just the right edge of burning pain at his entrance – it was that in moments like this he was tempted to give in, to fall in motion with his abuser which would bring even more pleasure now but the humiliation afterward wouldn’t be worth it.

So he laid motionless, with his face smothered into soft pillows, struggling to ignore any natural inclination to jerk back onto the cock piercing him. Iason seemed to be able to do this forever, sliding in and out of him with the unchanging pace. It was nice in itself, only it lasted for too long.

Riki’s breathe became harsh, his skin sweaty, even though he wasn’t taking an active part in any of this. The worst thing was that his cock stirred again which meant he was losing the fight. In throes of passion he won’t be able to control himself. Iason canted his hips and his dick brushed Riki’s prostate and tore a whimper from him. Iason made sure to repeat this move and soon Riki was keening underneath him, his cock hard once more and dripping with precome.

Iason did not touch it. When Riki was close to coming without a single finger on his prick, the ring tightened almost imperceptibly, then started to buzz slightly. Riki trembled and moaned helplessly. He felt Iason leaning down over his huddled form, the long hair – perfect as always, not wet and clingy like his own at this point – tickled his scruff, the teeth grazed his ear shell before the husky voice whispered: “You know what you have to do. It won’t end until you provide a stronger stimulation.”

Riki ignored it, turning his head the other way, away from the poisonous words. Iason chuckled and resumed his earlier position. He kept going, unfazed; his rhythm didn’t falter once, he didn’t show any human signs of being any closer to the end.

Measured thrusts inside him, vibrations just under the head of his cock were sending Riki closer and closer to the orgasm, a reaction relentlessly prevented by the unnatural mechanical squeeze of the metal ring.

Riki remained stubborn for the entire minute of the whirling up havoc of sensations. Then, cursing, voice muffled by the pillow, he reached for his cock once again and started to jerk himself off in time with Iason’s thrusts. He could imagine the bastard’s smirk even without looking back but he couldn’t be bothered for a second as the relief from overstimulation was immediate.

Strokes upon his cock settled the feelings in right places again, the orgasm was at his grasp. His hips jerked on their own accord when he was on the very edge of pleasure, any conscious thought wiped out. There was only friction on his cock and the thumping inside him, and it felt good to drag himself backward, against the onslaught, to have his prostate brushed as he wanted – and then he was coming with a cry, seed hitting the bedsheet, body spasming and heart beating fast.

Only distantly he felt the warm wetness hitting his insides, more focused on trying to catch enough breath than on anything else.

All too soon the pleased voice wrung him back to reality: “very good, pet.”


End file.
